


Our New Christmas

by Excalipur



Category: Merciful Asriel AU, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Reading is unadvised to anyone who hasn't read my previous Undertale fanfictions, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excalipur/pseuds/Excalipur
Summary: Two worlds, two very distinctive tales... and what a better time to twist them than during Christmas?





	

**Author's Note:**

> After more than two weeks worth of working, this... thing was born. I apologize for it not being as good and fleshed-out as my other works, but I lost all will to complete the project around mid-way through and you know what happens when I do... oh well, ten word pages are already more than enough for this piece of crap. It's a shame, since there are plenty of situations I wanted to write about but did not... oh well, what can I do.
> 
> This is a love letter to all my old Undertale fans, and it's meant to be read by them only: anyone who has not read "Not all Heroes are Born Good" and "Not all Villains are Evil" will have a hard time understanding virtually anything that's happening... and honestly, I am not sure whether this will appeal to my old fans either, but that's what hope is for, right? =3
> 
> Also, if you are having trouble understanding who is talking, here is the list of all the POVs, in order of apparition:  
> -UT!Frisk  
> -UF!Frisk  
> -UT!Asriel  
> -UF!Asriel  
> -Dante  
> -Yours truly. =3
> 
> Thank you, all of you. It's thanks to you that I began writing, and it's thanks to you that I will continue it.

Snow had stopped falling from the sky a couple of days before, and the streets were just as white as they were when Winter finally showed up for real: a town like Ebott, built around the mountain with the same name, was pretty much guaranteed to be covered in snow all the way until late January... and that's a blessing, considering that most of its citizens are either kids or equally-childish adults. This was the second Christmas monsters spent on the surface, and the first they truly had a chance to celebrate: after all, a year ago this city did not even exist... most of it, at least. When we first arrived a year before, everyone viewed us in fear... they didn't know what to expect of us... but that day there was no fear in anyone's eyes: only happiness, wonder, and an everlasting hope that everything would keep on going the right way forever; deep in my heart, I hoped that as well.

However, not everything was perfect... especially for me “We're lonelier than ever this year, aren't we?” I asked Dante as we walked down the streets, listening to the still pleasurable melody of overused Christmas songs that were being played in all nearby shops... they never get old, at least in my book: they remind me of my old home... of my mom.

“Yeah, seems like it.” he calmly replied as he nonchalantly cleaned his long black robe of what was left of the snowballs that a bunch of kids threw at him a couple of minutes before “The king and queen are at a diplomatic meeting in Geneva, Alphys and Undyne are celebrating their honeymoon in Japan, Sans and Papyrus should have reached Mount Everest's summit already, Mettaton is doing... Mettaton things and Elizabeth just returned to Washington to celebrate the holidays with her family: apart from you, me, your brother, the rest of the Royal Guard... and the Temmies, I suppose, this city's almost devoid of protection... but that's not what troubles you, is it?” he asked, already knowing what I was going to say.

“I'm glad they're all safe and happy, and that they're fulfilling their lives' dreams... but, at the same time, I'm... sad that we can't all be here to celebrate Christmas together. Christmas is all about family after all, right?” I remembered when last year we threw that party in New Home, in the Underground... it wasn't much, but we were all there nonetheless: smiling, laughing, cheering... monsters feel like they're all part of the same family, and for once, I felt the same too.

“Last I checked, it was all about Jesus Christ.” he said as he tugged the ebony cross his girlfriend once gave him many years before, completely ruining my fantasies “Still can't believe I'm wearing this thing... after everything we've seen and learned. It's been a year alright.”

“I'm more surprised we're still... here, if that makes sense. Not alive, just... here.” I replied, still thinking about the same hollow words that plagued my mind ever since I first heard them “I thought we would've all disappeared by now, just like _they_ said we would.”

“We must be more entertaining than we thought, then.” he simply returned, before pointing his right finger at the window of a craft shop on the other side of the road, clearly trying to keep my mind away from those nasty, depressing thoughts “Hey, what's that?” he asked himself as we approached the store: a beautiful wooden sculpture of a red dragon, not bigger than a cellphone, stood behind the transparent glass of the store's window, bravely holding a short wooden sword in its right hand and a finely-crafted fireball in the other... more memories flooded to my mind, these ones more recent than the others.

“Do you think they're doing alright?” I asked my friend as I thought about the dragon, his friends and the adventure that we embarked on over the course of that fateful week: it seemed like yesterday to me, even though that happened over three months before.

“Yeah... I think so.” he answered, lost in thought; after spending a few seconds there, trapped in a trance by that small toy, Dante finally reminded me that we were not there to waste time “Anyway, we're spending way too much time idling: last time I checked, Gerson closed at twelve o'clock, so we better get moving.” he was right, we were focusing on the wrong thing... I nodded as we moved away from the store's window and kept walking down that busy road.

The week before Christmas was one of the hardest of the whole year, in terms of handling paperwork and the likes of course: there were so many things to do and meetings Asriel needed to attend to... if I had not decided to cancel that concert and help my brother personally, he would've never been able to finish everything just barely before Christmas. Needless to say, we didn't have any time to buy presents to each other because of that... which is why me and my retainer left in secret earlier that morning to buy a surprise for my brother: we weren't sure what to buy him though, so we decided to simply go to Gerson instead.

Gerson was one of the oldest monsters in town, and he once ran a shop (or rather, a junkyard) in the middle of Waterfall, in the Underground: on the surface, he ran a pretty much identical shop in the middle of Ebott, still selling random stuff nobody knew where he got from; whenever you wanted something but weren't really sure what, you went to him. His shop was rather big and looked from a distance like a blue rocky cave, while the inside... well, you couldn't see most of it because of all the piles of junk surrounding you, but I suppose it was blue as well. As we entered the shop and found the venerable turtle sitting behind the counter at the end of the room, I silently thanked monsters for not celebrating the same holidays the same way us humans do...

“Ah, if it ain't the princess and her friend: how can this old fella help you today, sonnies?” he loudly greeted us as we waved our hellos to him “Hi! Thanks for staying open today, we would be doomed without you.” I thanked him in advance as he caressed his white beard, already foreseeing what we wanted from him.

“We need a gift for the prince, and we need it fast.” my retainer explained, maybe a little too frank “I was thinking of some casual clothes, do you have any his size?”

“Casual clothes? Oh, come on! Nobody likes receiving simple clothes for Christmas!” I voiced my opinion, but he shook it off “You're a kid, of course you value books and toys above clothes: Asriel's wardrobe is practically the same as six months ago, and I'm tired of seeing him wear that penguin-like tuxedo wherever he goes...” he had a point... but I still wanted to buy him something different than a shirt or a pair of jeans.

“Wa ha ha! Bickering as usual you two, ay?” he laughed as he opened the blue wooden door behind the counter “Old Gerson's got everything ya need, whether it be clothes, books, or even both! Just wait a sec, I keep all my clothes in the back...” he closed the door behind him, leaving us alone with no music or sound to keep us company.

We didn't know what to talk about, and we got tired of looking at the piles of garbage in search of something actually useful around the sixth time we came there, so we just stood there in silence as we waited for the green turtle to come back... needless to say, something happened before he could: something, probably a portal, appeared behind us, quickly dragging us in before we could realize just what was going on...

  


The streets of the town of Ebott weren't as crowded as I expected them to be, but that was probably due to the holidays: everyone wanted to be with their families, or maybe even with their friends... I wished I could do the same, but there were some more pressing matters to attend to first. Such as kicking ass, and looking good while doing so.

It had only been around two, maybe three months since we finally left the Underground, and the town we now inhabited on the surface hadn't really grown much since when we first came: most houses were still made of stone or clay bricks and the streets were still made of hard stone, a reminder of the city's ancient origins... not that any of the monsters minded, obviously.

Me and Asriel hesitated to open the barrier with the power _they_ gave us, because of... well, our subjects of course: most of them had been pacified and didn't pose a threat at all, but others... they were still the same, and weren't afraid to show it. In the end, though, I think we made the right choice: to prove to all of them that we were nothing like the previous ruler, we opened the barrier... and everything looked great.

The village of Ebott, at the base of the mountain, was a forgotten haven where poor souls gathered to forget about their past mistakes and move forward: I expected them to react... harshly to our sudden appearance, but instead they were quick to accept us with open arms... despite the later attempts of some monsters to stab them in the back, which we all expected and were equally as fast to punish. Even better, they never threatened to reveal our secret to the outside world: we were a small phantom nation, and we were proud of it.

Time passed and, eventually, Christmas arrived. Presents, colorful decorations, entertainment, cheers and joy... everyone was having a good time: of course someone was going to fuck things up. And I was going to fuck them up in return. I mean, it was technically the Royal Guard's job to do it for me, but during a holiday as delicate as Christmas they needed all the help they could get... and I, for one, was more than willing to help.

Anyway, back to what I was saying: eventually, I heard some commotion from a nearby street, and rushed towards the noise to figure out what was going on, expecting a monster to have gone on a rampage or something... but I did not find any threats, only an incredibly annoying distraction. A small, dark-blue bird-like monster was attempting to bully some ten-year-olds into giving him some money their parents had given them as a present, it seemed... fucking Snow. That little shit was an expert troublemaker, causing trouble to both humans and monsters every other day... and honestly, if I lost my mother the way he lost his, I'd be fucked in the head too. However, those kids didn't look like the fighting types, and Snow certainly wasn't going to go easy on them if they tried to fight back: either I intervened now, or someone was going to have their Soul stolen.

“Hey, you!” I shouted at the monster as I ran towards the monster from behind the kids, attempting to look as intimidating as possible “What the Hell do you think you're doing?”

The bird wasn't expecting to see me at all and, as soon as he realized who I was, started shaking like a leaf as he tried to make some words come out of that yellow beak of his “P-Princess Frisk? W-What are you doing h-here?” his voice was like that of a child, but I had heard some pretty filthy slurs come out of it in the past.

“Oh, you know, just enjoying the holidays...” I answered, a malicious leer printed on my face; I was going to say something nasty, but then I remembered something quite important about Snow's father... and my anger disappeared soon afterwards “Speaking of which, why are you harassing these poor children instead of spending this time alongside your father? I heard he isn't feeling very well: you should be helping him, instead of venting your frustration on innocent kids...”

My words didn't soothe the monster's spirit at all: if anything, they just made him more angry and determined “Shut up! I don't take lectures from a woman who's on her period twenty-four seven! I've been training all month for this moment!” he yelled as he got in a fighting stance, ready to show me who's boss... yeah, right.

“Oh, the little baby wants to fight? We can arrange that.” I coldly replied as I got in a fighting stance of my own, and summoned a great amount of energy from the depths of my very soul: black sparks of lightning slithered all across my body as my eyes began shining a luminous purple light, making the monster stumble backwards in fear.

Needless to say, the bird's tough facade faded quickly afterwards “This isn't fair... screw it, I'm going home!” Snow yelled as he ran for his life, his eyes filled with tears: I probably lost some points with Santa for making a kid cry, but... fuck it, he asked for it. I let go of all the strength I was storing and decided to let the kid go: it wasn't for petty bullies like him that I was wasting my precious time after all.

“Hey, are you really the princess?” one of the kids asked me, amazed by my performance. I replied positively, and all of them began expressing their surprise and amazement in the most blunt and inelegant ways possible... just how I like it.

“Thanks for helping us, that monster was being really mean to us... aren't you going to go after him?” they then inquired, expecting me to take revenge against that poor idiot.

“Nah, he doesn't deserve any of my attention.” I replied as I began heading towards the city center, where it was most likely something bad was going to happen “Stay safe kids... and please, don't think all monsters are like Snow. Also, don't think too bad of him either: you don't know the shit that poor kid's been through...” I did not wait to hear the kids' response and immediately left the area, looking for some more problems to fix... and it didn't take me long to find them.

Around ten minutes after the incident with Snow, I heard a somewhat powerful explosion coming from a very important plaza nearby: I fucking called it... if I didn't play the role of the princess so well, I thought, I could have even considered becoming a clairvoyant.

Anyway, jokes aside, I ran towards the danger as soon as I heard it, and was not surprised to see that a local jewelry store was being robbed of its belongings: the shop had been reduced to an unsightly mess that could only barely be still classified as an edifice, but it appeared as though everyone that was inside the store at the time of the robbery had escaped from the clutches of the thieves... thank goodness those bastards didn't take hostages, it would've made everything much more complicated.

Those cretins didn't even think of leaving before I arrived, and were surprised to see me staring at them from the middle of the square as they finally left the jewelry they had just burgled: the gang was made out of a big red brute, maybe an ogre or something, a greenish grizzly with a scar on its left eye and a yellow flame elemental with a terrible sense of style, all of them carrying sacks full of shiny stuff on their backs... nothing too intimidating.

“Seriously now, you could've chosen any other day of the year to fuck your lives up... and you chose Christmas. You chose the only fucking day I'm supposed to take a vacation on... you just had to do it, didn't you?” I spoke aloud, only barely containing my rage.

“Oh, come on princess! We're just... 'borrowing' these jewels for our poor mothers! We just want to celebrate the holidays the same as everyone else!” the red-skinned idiot joked, laughing at his own excuse and making some of the jewels he held in his gray bag fall on the ground in the process... pathetic.

“The Royal Guard is already on its way, and I'm sure the prince's not too far behind.” I alerted them as I got in a battle stance, ready to show them what I was made of “In the meantime, I think I'll teach you boys a lesson or two on how I deal with dickheads such as yourselves. You better have seen this coming, because I-” I couldn't finish my sentence because something powerful, like a tornado or something, suddenly appeared behind me and hastily dragged me into it, quickly making me lose consciousness...

  


Gerson's shop... of course they had gone there: they probably did not know what to buy me, and had decided at the last second to test their luck among all that junk... as usual. I could not speak against them because of it, however: after all, I was a frequent visitor of that unusual store as well... mostly because of my tendency to prank foreign politicians whenever they came to Ebott by giving them 'exotic souvenirs' bought there at half-price. It had become a tradition of sorts, and even other ambassadors who I had become friends with began doing the same to me... but I digress.

What's important is that I had been told by the owner of the aforementioned shop that my little sister and her retainer had entered his store only to disappear a second later... and that a 'rough, young woman' appeared around the same time while he was not looking, claiming to possess the same name my sister has. I suspected this to be a joke, or possibly even an invitation to a 'surprise-Christmas-party' or whatever they are called... but Chara can usually tell when someone is lying, and they did not believe the monster was lying at all. I still remained skeptic, however, and I remained so as I opened the door that led inside the store... or rather, the garbage dump.

As soon as I entered, I saw two figures squabbling in the far end of the store: a calm-looking Gerson, who was keeping his calm even while being bombarded with questions by his interlocutor, and a tall, slim, human lady wearing a long red robe similar to Dante's and light black clothing more fit for the Summer season. Her hair was long, straight, black and enveloped in a pony-tail by an old-looking black and silver ribbon, while her eyes were deep purple and as shiny as the stars in the galaxy... she also wore makeup, black lip-gloss, and black finger-less leather gloves. Overall, she looked quite attractive, although not as much as Elizabeth... though I might be a little biased in that regard.

As soon as she noticed my presence, she immediately halted her debacle with the turtle and walked towards me, almost alienated “Asriel?” she called me, hopeful for some reason; after briefly inspecting me, she chuckled as she commented “No, you're not him... you look way too nice.” I did not know whether to laugh or be amused, but this lady was clearly not in her right mind.

'Who is she?', asked a familiar mistrusting voice within me, clearly expecting an explanation from the odd-looking woman.

“Actually, I am indeed lord Asriel Dreemurr, prince of monsterkind, ambassador to humanity and de-facto ruler of the town of Ebott.” I reassured the young lady, trying to not sound excessively severe “I cannot describe yourself just as well though... would you mind telling me your name, dear mistress?” my question, instead of resulting in a straight-forward answer, made the woman laugh maniacally, entertained by my otherwise perfectly reasonable inquiry “Oh God, you're like two water drops... I could get lost in your rhetoric and never find my way out!” I was not sure how to take that compliment, if I could even call it that, so I stayed silent and waited for the lady to make the first move.

“Anyway, I think I'm starting to picture what happened.” she claimed as she regained her composure, suddenly boasting a much more serious attitude “Just to be sure... you have a younger 'sister' named Frisk and a 'bodyguard' named Dante, right? I know I'm in no position to ask questions, but the answer to this one could be crucial to both of us.” indeed, she is behaving in a completely different manner... my sibling is still unsure of how to proceed, but I answer the girl's question positively, if only to see what she has in mind.

“Figured that much.” she said as she looked me straight in the eyes, dead serious “I know what I am going to say might sound like a joke, but bear with me for a moment. My name is Frisk Dreemurr, queen of monsterkind, first enforcer of the town of Ebott and bride to lord Asriel Dreemurr, etcetera etcetera. Obviously, the Asriel, Ebott and Underground I mentioned are not the same living and existing in this world... because they are from another, just as I am. I come from another world, similar to this one... only a little bit more edgy.” I chuckled at that last comment, but in truth I could not believe a word she said.

Karma had warned me about the existence of multiple realities, but... seeing another Frisk, so different from the little sister I had had for a year now, made me look like much more of an idiot than I needed to. And yet, I did remember Dante describing someone that looked more or less like the woman in front of me... Chara probably remembered his words much more vividly than I did, since they quietly advised me 'Ask her what her nickname is.'

“What other names do you go by?” I inquired, and she let out a sigh of relief “Fortune... miss Fortune. Glad to see we're on the same page.” my sibling was quite sure that was the name of the woman Dante and Frisk had collaborated with during their week away from home... surely, that could not be a mere coincidence.

'What are the odds she's lying?', I asked them, still not completely sure; 'The same odds she bypassed our security measures, appeared in this shop out of nowhere, took out both the princess and her retainer, and it's Dante we're talking about, and extrapolated enough information from them to stage this entire conversation... all in the span of a few minutes.' they replied, more sarcastic than usual 'Obviously this could all be possible... if she possessed time-manipulating powers, which only Frisk possesses. There's a tiny chance she might still be lying, but it's so small it's not even worth considering... but I still will, since that's my job.' oh, whatever would I do without them, I wondered...

After asking the otherworldly princess a few more questions, making sure Gerson had not been too troubled by Fortune's blunt manners (whom he assured me had been no trouble at all and, in fact, had given him a much-needed laugh) and receiving from him a pack containing the gifts my sister and Dante intended to give me, which I did not open in order to respect their desire to open all of our gifts together, me and Fortune left the store still confused from this unusual situation: already knowing that must have been yet another of Karma's incomprehensible schemes, we decided to fetch my white Alfa Romeo, which was parked just a couple of steps away from Gerson's, return to the Town Hall and plan our next move from there.

“Nice car.” the lady complimented the vehicle as I started the engine.

“Thank you.” I simply answered, still too unfamiliar with the girl to speak as freely as I would have liked to.

Silence filled the car for the next few minutes as we made our way through the crowded streets of Ebott, before I finally inquired a very important question “Do you know what happened to my sister and Dante?”

“No idea...” she simply replied “Obviously this is all Karma's doing, which is another reason to beat the shit out of them the next time I see them... but that's beyond the point. Isn't it strange how they disappeared out of nowhere and I appeared in their place?” it does seem rather weird... and Chara seems to have understood what the lady's implying before me, which is the reason why I allow them to answer Fortune's question in my stead “Let me guess: you think they are now in your world, in the exact same spot you were when you were... what, teleported here?”

“Whoa, what's with the sudden creepy voice?” she chuckled, but she seemed to already know the answer to her own question “You must be Chara, right?”

“Exactly.” they smiled... or maybe they grinned, but only slightly “Chara Dreemurr, personal adviser of the prince and one of the most sane people in this whole town... at your service, miss Fortune.” they introduced themselves to the princess, who responded with a mere chuckle and a simplified explanation “Yeah, I figured... the Chara in my world is sweet and tender, so it's no big surprise the one in this world sounds like a total douche.” this answer made Chara snort angrily, but thankfully they refrained from attacking her... I could not guarantee things would stay that way, however.

To prevent a pointless battle from ensuing, I regained control of my body and deviated the course of the conversation “So, tell me about your world: is it as grim as Dante described it to me?”

“'Grim' isn't even half of it.” she answered, before continuing “The previous ruler, Asriel's father, was pretty much a huge dick: he treated his subjects like shit and killed anyone who didn't fully submit to him... as a result, every monster in the Underground became selfish, unloving and, overall, evil. When me and Asriel seized the throne, there was a lot to do: rebuild the half-destroyed cities, revolutionize the government... convincing everyone that we were different from those who came before us. Now that we finally reached the surface, everyone's much better than before... but, when I look monsters in the eye, I can tell they still feel... fear towards me. It's sad, almost... but there's nothing I can do about it apart from keeping on doing what I've always done.” the passion with which she uttered her every word is true, that much I can tell... perhaps I judged this woman too early.

“I see... how did you reach the surface in the end though?” I inquired, even though I suspected the answer to that question would have been the same even if it were asked the other way around.

“The same cat who's been screwing our day helped us out in the end.” I suspected so, but before I could ask something else the lady added “It was nice of them, but it won't save them from getting their ass kicked.” that statement made me chortle lightly, admittedly: this princess was anything but regal, but at least she was funny... not everyone can claim to be it.

Chara wanted to inquire something to her as well, so I let them do as they pleased for a moment “I remember Dante saying monsters in your world are far more aggressive than those in this one... how can you keep them all in check, especially now that you merged with the humans above?”

“Well, the Royal Guard keeps itself busy... and I like to give them a hand, whenever I'm not too busy signing papers that is. Bad guys have started to die down ever since we left the Underground... but we're far from ridding the city of them, I'm sure.” she replied, almost saddened by the decrease of crime in her own kingdom.

“Geez, how can you survive without a 'Dante' of your own?” my sibling asked immediately after, laughing at their own words; “Actually, we're working on it.” she replied, causing them to look at her surprised “What, surprised? We're training some human recruits for the Royal Guard, since it could use a few more members... and there's one candidate that is quite promising, to me at least. She reminds me very much of him... but she's still far from his level of competence, even though I'm sure she'll get there in time. Anyway, I think I've talked about my world for far too long: what about yours? From what I've seen so far, it's already a thousand-times better than mine...”

We kept talking about our own respective lives for the entirety of our short journey, and Fortune never stopped looking outside of the car, amazed by everything and everyone she saw: although she tried to mask it, saying she was afraid something bad might happen to her country while she was away, she was definitely happy to visit a country so different and yet so similar to her own. The conversation continued even after we reached the Town Hall, left the car and walked the set of stairs that led to my headquarters...

  


The criminals responsible for the explosion we heard merely a minute before were bound to still be around the crime scene, and I was already running with my loyal bodyguards towards it... who could have guessed that a simple walk in the town center would have turned into such a thrilling hunt? Well, I did, for one: that's why I brought Dogamy and Dogaressa with me after all... not that I needed their assistance, of course, but it was much appreciated nonetheless.

It's a good thing I thought of passing by the shopping district to buy something fancy for my dear Frisk, since that brought us especially close to where the bomb had been detonated: a quite popular plaza, from the looks of it... and a good fighting arena, if the perpetrators were to refuse an unconditioned surrender.

It appeared as though three monsters were responsible for the explosion, which allowed them entry into an otherwise secure jewelry store... but who were the two humans blocking their escape route, I wondered?

“I don't care who the Hell ye think ye are or where the Hell ye came from, but ye better move the fuck away before I blast ye to pieces!” one of the criminals, a dirty old bear, shouted at the two figures, clearly overly upset over such a small impediment... or so it seemed at first glance: the two humans, a small girl in a pink t-shirt and blue jeans and a tall man in a black coat, for some reason reminded me of something I could not quite picture. The dogs were getting restless, but I ordered them to stay concealed within the crowd until further notice... I have never been a good bidder, but I wanted to give those two humans a chance to deal with this problem themselves and save us some precious minutes: how kind of me, am I right?

“Look, I already know how the princess here deals with scum like you... and trust me, I'm much worse than her. So either you surrender nice and easy, or I'll have to get my hands dirty.” the man in black calmly responded to the threats coming his way while his companion tried to dissuade him from doing... something, but I could not really hear what she was saying because of the crowd's shouting; “You have three seconds.” he added, as cold as ice itself... I liked the way this man spoke: simple and direct... I wondered ecstatic whether his actions would have been as stunning as his words.

“Ha! You're kidding us, right?” another criminal, a red orc, spat in return “We're not afraid of a puny human like-”

“Time's up.” the man shut him up as a powerful black aura instantly exploded from within him: around six... black floating skulls with purple eyes is how I would best describe them, appeared around the man in an instant, their wide-open jaws directed towards the robbers “ **Omega Blasters!** ” the man shouted as strongly as a hundred bombs as purple beams of light were shot from within the floating skulls' sharp mouths, aimed straight at the monsters who now desperately and vainly tried to run away... needless to say, they all fell following the human's attack. However, none of them turned to dust... in fact, it appeared as though they were all barely alive: I deduced he had calculated exactly the right quantitative of damage necessary to knock his adversaries out in so little time and swiftly delivered it... this man was unbelievably strong, of that I was sure. That attack, however... I remembered seeing it once before, executed by an old acquaintance of mine I had not seen for almost a whole year.

As the 'blasters', as the human called them, disappeared in clouds of black smoke just like the human's aura of power, I finally recalled who I was thinking of: a man in black with blood-red eyes, and a cheery girl with bright pink eyes... of course, why was I so surprised?

“Dogamy, Dogaressa, please take out the trash.” I instructed my personal dogs, who quickly made their way through the applauding crowd and arrested the three idiotic monsters: the idiots did not even attempt to resist capture and my ax-wielding dogs quickly bound them, making sure they did not escape while we were not looking. Meanwhile, I calmly made my way to the two humans, who were staring at me as if I were a painting of some sorts.

“Is it just me or does he look classier than before?” the girl asked the man, who did not seem to care about her question at all... understandable, considering he was concerned about much less trivial things; “Sure.” he vaguely answered her as he moved to stand between me and the girl, almost scared that I might do something to her... considering how dreadful all my attires are, I have no reason to be offended “Let's just make it quick: do you remember us?” as usual, plain and direct... why can we not have a pet 'Dante' as well?

“Death and Felicity, correct? Or rather, Dante and Frisk...” I greeted them with a bow and a grin, almost amused by this unexpected turn of events “To what do I owe this... visit of yours?”

“Actually, we didn't really _choose_ to come here...” the girl specified as she got past her tall friend and waved her hand at me as if we were friends, making me stumble backwards in surprise: I did not expect her to act so casually in front of me, but ultimately it did not affect our encounter too much... it was nice to know she still remembered me though.

“We were sucked into a portal, and we arrived here.” her more serious companion continued in her stead, taking the fun away from what would have been an otherwise interesting exchange “From what I've gathered from those fools, before I took the liberty of blowing them up of course, it appears as though the princess was in this same spot just a moment ago before disappearing through a portal as well. How much do you want to bid she ended up in our own world?” now, that was quite... displeasing to hear. Usually I gladly allow Frisk to run around as she pleases, but knowing that she had left the town, or rather this world, without my consent was not fun at all.

“I am not a good bidder.” I replied annoyed as I turned to face my dogs “Is it true? Was Frisk here just a moment ago?” the two guards quickly smelled the nearby area and asked a few questions to the presents, then gave me confirmation of the man's words “Yes sir!” needless to say, this response only made me even more angry.

“Allow me a guess: Karma's behind this mess as well, are they not?” I asked, my brother only barely managing to keep my anger under control from within me; “Not sure, but it's probably as you said.” the man briefly replied as a buzz came out of his robe's pockets: he grabbed a phone out of them and looked at the screen for a few seconds, before finally saying “Actually, take out the 'probably': it's their fault.”

“What did the message say?” I bluntly asked, more furious than I would have expected to be on such an otherwise peaceful day.

“It says 'Sorry for this whole mess, if you want to get out of it just go to the Town Hall... and no, it's not a joke or a trap.'” he read the message before putting his device away and inquiring me how to get to the Town Hall as quickly as possible; “My car will suffice.” I said as I pointed my index finger towards where I remembered parking my Mercedes “Dogamy, Dogaressa, I leave the rest to you: meanwhile, me and these two gentlemen will go hunting on our own.”

“Are you going to hunt squirrels, lord Dreemurr?” Dogaressa inquired, already excited for no reason.

“No.” I immediately replied, an evil grin rapidly forming on my face “We are going to hunt cats.”

  


The Town Hall of Fortune's world was a carbon copy of our own, except the colors and decorations within it belonged more to a Transylvanian castle than a governmental office: my boss would never greet any foreign ambassador, or even a tourist for that matter, inside a place as hellish as that... thankfully, as the goat of this world told us during our trip there, nobody apart from his staff ever set foot within it.

The strategic room had been turned into a dining room, just like ours: in the middle of a brightly-lit black and red room stood a long table full of delicate silverware and expertly-cooked food of all kinds... just like ours. The differences were so little I could count them with my fingers... there was no way that was a mere coincidence.

“This place is really cool!” Frisk complimented the edifice, but the emotions in her soul contradicted her words by a lot... I didn't know why she wanted to make Fortune's boyfriend feel better for no reason, but I guess I couldn't blame her for trying.

“Why, thank you... I know you are lying, but that's rather sweet of yours.” he said with a grin, exposing his edgy teeth for all to see yet again... boy, did that guy love being creepy; “Anyway, where is that darn cat? I do not think I can contain the anger within me for much longer...” he added, visibly annoyed. Frankly, I was wondering where Karma was as well... I thought he was done playing this sort of tricks, but evidently I was wrong. I should learn to stop trusting them sometime soon, I told myself.

The answer to the monster's prayers arrived soon though, as what looked like a gigantic black portal... wall... thing... appeared with a bang in the middle of the hall, cutting the entire room, table included, in half: thankfully we were all on the same side of the portal when that happened, as I don't know what would've happened if even one of us wasn't... maybe it's best not to think about it. The portal disappeared as quickly as it appeared and we immediately realized the other side of the room wasn't the same as before... it was only when we saw Frisk's brother and Fortune sitting at the other side of the table that we understood what happened: the strategic room of both our worlds had merged together, creating a portal between our two realities... only one person would've been capable of doing something like it, but my desire to fill their body with holes was suppressed for a second by the relief of knowing everything ended alright.

“Frisk! There you are!” the edgy goat shouted as he ran towards his fiancé and hugged her the same way my boss hugged his sister “Do not ever do this to me again...” they both cried, thankful that their loved one was safe and sound... I wished I could feel the same they did, but I couldn't... and I hated it. Nothing I could've done about it though.

“Hey, how's everyone doing?” I heard a familiar voice ask from the corner of the room: the robe-wearing cat was standing there with their eyes wide-open, their usual shit-eating grin printed on their troll face... less than a second later and he was already surrounded by all of us, minus Frisk of course, our weapons summoned and pointed straight at his face.

“Please don't kill me! I didn't mean any of this!” they cried, faking both grief and tears “It wasn't me, it's the author! They made me do it for views!”

“Yeah, we've already heard that one a million times.” Fortune said as she put her pistols closer to the cat's face, ready to fire “You're definitely going to pay for creating this mess, you... thing!” I wasn't sure whether attempting to kill them was a good idea, considering they're technically more powerful than any of us in the room alone, but I wasn't really in the mood to argue with the girl's logic.

“Hey, are those the gifts me and Dante bought at Gerson's?” Frisk asked aloud as she pointed towards a blue box sitting next to the chairs Asriel and Fortune were sitting on a few seconds before: we all knew she was just trying to divert our attention from the cat... but we ended up doing just that nonetheless. After all, it was Christmas: we had better things to do than deal with that idiot.

“This... this is wonderful!” Asriel shouted as he opened the gift: a bunch of random casual shorts and pants and a book with an almost unreadable title, which he stated to have been searching for ever since Elizabeth mentioned it to him a few months before... maybe he was slightly disappointed over the clothes, which I had expected considering he doesn't like wearing anything different from that tuxedo of his, but overall he couldn't have been happier... and neither could we.

“Aww, I want some gifts as well!” the other Asriel sighed, evidently joking.

“Don't be sad: I've bought a few things for you as well.” his girlfriend reassured him as she reached for under the table and pulled a few small boxes from under it, full of gifts that only begged to be opened.

“After you're done opening the gifts from your loved ones, you might as well open the ones I brought along with me!” Karma happily said as they made a handful of two-feet tall boxes appear out of thin air behind them “Consider this my Christmas gift to all of you, and a prize for still being alive as well: enjoy!”

  


And so, the three humans, two goats and the cat spent the entire afternoon opening gifts, chatting between one another and emptying the plates on the table of all their food: Karma warned them that that situation would have lasted only until midnight, so they enjoyed the time they had at their disposal to the fullest... even the cat itself, who tried to act like a normal person for the remainder of the day (and failed miserably). Of course, I could tell you all about everything they did ever since the narration was interrupted... but I do not have the time or the will to do so, and honestly I am getting bored: that's why I will end the story here... at least, for now. I am sure Dante, Felicity and Fortune's stories are still far from over... but how many more Christmases will they last?

-To be Continued... maybe... hopefully... nah, I don't think so.-


End file.
